Alena (2016)
| }} Alena is a fictional character from the Filipino telefantasya Encantadia. Alena is the third daughter of Mine-a and is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig. Profile Alena is the third born of the four daughters of Mine-a she and Danaya are born to Mine-a not out of love but out of obedience to what is destined. Having the same father makes Danaya her full blooded sister while Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters. Personality Unlike her three sisters, Alena has no ambition to be Mine-a's successor because of two factors first, she understood her mother's hardships and second, because being the queen of Lireo is a huge responsibility and the queen's attention should only be centered on the kingdom so it is prohibited that the queen of Lireo marries someone. Alena is compassionate, understanding and also very romantic, she expresses delight in hearing love stories as well as imagining her own The only desire of her heart is to find true love, which she finds in Ybarro. Blessed with such a beautiful voice, Alena can captivate anyone with her lullabies and croons, but as well, paralyze or kill. She can also be stubborn especially when someone stops her from doing what she wants like going out on her own. Appearance and Outfits Alena is a beautiful diwata with a hint of gentleness in her face. Many Encantados are captivated by her beauty namely Ybarro and Hitano. *When they were younger Alena was taller than Amihan and Danaya. She wears a simple light green 1-shoulder cut dress. *In her training outfit she wears a v-neck green outfit and armlets with gold linings and a headgear. *In her formal appearance she wears a v-neck forest green gown with a criss cross front keyhole style that is decorated with yellow-green and gold leaves, pearls and wavy designs. Her tiara is circle shaped based with a design of aquatic plants like lilies and seaweeds. With a chain of white crystals and pearls different sizes and in are in colors of green, gold and white hanging at the base. *When going out, Alena wears a cape made with fabrics in different colors of green with a yellow lining at the hood. *Alena's warrior form consists of a jewel cut silver breastplate with a shell-like design. She has also wears a silver shell-like shield on her right shoulder. A green seaweed-like fabric is attached to her green shorts. Her boots is silver colored with green and brown colors. She carries her pilum "Agos" along with her. *Alena's teleportation effect is similar to most Diwatas--she disappears in a flurry of white light. However, upon acquiring the Water gem, her teleportation effect has changed. Instead of white light, she now disappears in a swirl of water particles, indicative of her element. Story Alena first made her appearance when they were interrupted during their study session. When Muros told them that their sister Amihan has returned to Lireo, Alena happily said that she is excited to meet her. Even at a young age, Alena is already knowledgeable of the fact that when they are older there would come a time that the four of them will be rivals battling for the right to be the next queen of Lireo. This is shown when Amihan asked why Pirena is cold towards her. Alena explains Pirena may think they are her rivals in being the next queen. Alena trained with her sisters until they were older however, she still had no intention to compete for the throne. Alena loved bathing in the falls within the forest by herself. One day while bathing she encounters Ybarro who was carrying her clothes. She got angered and demanded him to return it. The two then had a moment before Alena got out of the water and teleported back to Lireo, feeling angry about what has happened. When the time for Mine-a to choose a heir came, Alena made no preparations. She was the first to fight against the warrior and easily lost because she done it intentionally. After her short battle, she returned to Lireo and happily told Muyak that she lost. Later, she is seen speaking with Banak and Nakba still happy about her lost and she sings a song to them. Unknown to her Ybarro was secretly watching her. When Aquil gave the signal that the Hathors are headed for Lireo. Mine-a called Alena and her sisters for an important meeting and at the same time Amihan's coronation. Alena entrusted of the Brilyante ng Tubig for safekeeping. Alena participated in the war against Hathoria. She struggles fighting with the Hathors when Ybarro came to her aid. Together they fight against the Hathors. When the battle was over, Hitano came to fetch Alena. Alena was going to look back at Ybarro but a jealous Hitano told her that she is a Sang'gre and she must not take interest in a low class mandirigma only. Category:Sang'gres Category:Sapirian Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters